A Crack In The Ice
by SantanaChampagn
Summary: Ruby drags Weiss off to the outskirts of Vale to have the heiress teach her how to ice skate. What's the worst that can happen?
1. A Snowy Start

Love is a curious affair. There is more to the emotion than simply caring for one another. Love creates the joy of having a bond so inseparable that the two involved share their hopes and dreams, sadness and fears, memories and secrets. It will bring out the best in people, and cause a person to stumble into the craziest of ideas.

Life as a whole seems to brighten. Colors are more vivid while the sounds of the world are crisper. Being around their loved ones allows a mind to be at ease. The demons in the heart are quieted, nothing more than hushed background noise. Doubts are lifted and fears subdued. Next to that special someone, anything seems possible.

But when removed from one another, when distance is added to the equation, a sense of longing begins. Every subtle image, every muted sound, and every action brings back a memory of them. A picnic on a warm spring day. A shared coffee on a cool autumn afternoon. Hands interlocked on a snowy winter night. These remembrances calm a person. However, doubts creep back into the mind. The fear that this love could end ever lingers.

Yes, love is a curious affair. Yet when true, the intertwining of two souls creates a bond that rarely breaks.

* * *

"WEISS!"

The heiress nearly fell out of her chair at the sudden outburst. She planned to use this peaceful Saturday morning to get ahead on her essay for Professor Port's class, the migration patterns of Nevermore. Terribly dull, in Weiss's opinion, but work that needed to be done before winter break. Any train of thought or progression ground to a halt at Ruby's exclamation.

"Ruby Rose…" growled Weiss, turning to face RWBY's bubbly leader. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to yell when you are but five feet from me?!"

The smile that adorned Ruby's faced faltered for a second. A twinge of guilt ran through Weiss. _Perhaps I could have toned that down._ Yet, as quickly as that thought crossed her mind, that goofy grin returned to her leader's face.

"But Weiiisss. Don't you remember what today is?"

"Saturday," Weiss deadpanned. "A day in which I planned on getting my papers done before break. Which I advise you do the same Ruby."

"Nope! Not today anyway! Do you really not remember?" The question trailed off at the end, Ruby's grin fading again.

 _What am I forgetting? We had no team plans, no combat practice scheduled, what else could it… oh. I'm an idiot._ Weiss brought the palm of her hand against her head and sighed, "I was supposed to take you ice skating today wasn't I?"

"Yup! You were going to teach me… right? Unless you're too busy... I don't want to bother," came a docile, almost whispered response. Ruby hung her head slightly, digging the toe of her shoe into the ground. Her bottom lip stuck out with the slightest pout.

"Goodness that isn't fair," muttered Weiss under her breathe. It was no wonder Yang doted over Ruby constantly. The girl could break the sternest of men with the look Weiss received right now. _She is quite adorable when she pouts though_ … _wait what? Where did that thought come from?!_ _Never mind that._

"Of course I will take you. A Schnee never goes back on a promise!" Weiss puffed out her chest on the emphasis. "Just… give me a few minutes to get ready? I see that you're already dressed for the occasion."

Which was true. Ruby still adorned her trademark red cloak in addition to a black scarf and toque, both embroidered with a rose. Her usual combat skirt was replaced with black jeans along with calf high red snow boots. Yes, she was definitely ready for an outdoors adventure.

"Sure thing! I'll go wait downstairs," rang Ruby's response as she skipped toward the door. Weiss gathered the notes that littered her desk, stacking them neatly before slipping them into _Grimm Studies: Past and Present._ With a lift of the arms, Weiss arched her back feeling faint cracking from her joints. A glance at the clock displayed in bright green numbers that Weiss had been working for nearly three hours at that point. A content sigh escape her lips as she eased her stretch.

 _Heh, I suppose I should thank Ruby later. I lost track of time._ Up from her desk, Weiss wandered up to her closet with hands on her hips. _But wherever did I place my skates?_

* * *

 _Wonder what could be taking Weiss so long? Probably can't find anything to wear. Ha!_ Perched upon a bench, Ruby's silver eyes gazed aimlessly across the snow covered quad. What was once a gorgeous fall landscape gave way to old man winter. The beautiful auburn and yellow colors that adorned the trees vanished, leaving behind only bare branches. The sun's warmth hid behind overcast grey clouds while a sheet of white replaced the formerly green lawn.

A breeze rushed through the crimson hood, rustling the redhead's hair. Students huddled together through the court, bracing the cold as they went about their business. Mindless chatter filled the silent void that accompanied winter. She suddenly felt very alone on her bench.

Ruby had no dislike of winter. The landscape was pretty at times with a dusting of snow on the ground. Of course she enjoyed the festivities as well. Sledding, building snowmen, the impulsive snowball fight, they all brought her joy. Yet, the season always left a longing in her heart. _Summer… Mom… I hope you're proud of me._

"Rubes! I thought that was my baby sis! What are you doing out here?" Ruby glanced over her shoulder and caught sight of Yang. The bright yellow mane along with the trademark brown leather jacket gave her away, if her booming voice wasn't enough.

"Waiting on Weiss. She said she'd teach me how to skate!"

"Awwww, that's sooooo cute! Is my little Rubes going on a date?" teased Yang. A quick flush led to Ruby matching the color of her cloak.

"I.. I.. YANG! We're just going out for fun! She is my partner and best friend after all," stammered Ruby. _I couldn't ask her to a date…_

A hearty chuckle came from her sister. "Well you just let good old Yang know if she leaves you _Weiss_ cold! Speaking of which, the Ice Queen herself decides to grace us with her presence. Have fun you two~" With a wink, Yang scampered off before Weiss made her way over, a shoebox in tow.

"Ruby, sorry I'm late! I couldn't find the skates," gestured Weiss down the box she held. "Where's Yang off to? Blondie can't say hello to me?" A scoff. "Regardless, are you rea- are you alright Ruby? You seem rather red. Not a fever I hope."

The blush that began to fade flared back with a rush. _Of course you would notice Weiss._

"O-of course I'm alright," Ruby stated. A deep breathe and her composure returned, along with her smile. A smile that warmed the coldest hearts. "Let's go! Can't lose any more time!" The young huntress grabbed the heiress's hand with a gentle tug, pulling Weiss into a run.

"Ruby Rose! Wait!" But Weiss's protest fell on deaf ears. In flash of petals, the pair was already off.

* * *

"Ruby! I'm going to… oh my lungs burn…," panted a winded Weiss. Sweat formed at the top of her brow while a slight red flushed her cheeks. The white haired girl doubled over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She had not expected Ruby to use her semblance to drag her along. _I'm lucky to even be in one piece._ Weiss shook her head. _How can she even move that fast?_

The response was a sheepish giggle and a scratch behind the head. "Oops. I guess I should have warned you about that. Heh."

"Yes, that would have been wonderful. If I wanted to torture myself with cardio, I would have gone with Yang to the gym."

Both girls shuddered at the thought. Yang was clearly the most in shape on team RWBY and took great pride in that fact. Her workouts had an almost legendary status in the school. A day at the gym with Yang equated to not moving until the following day.

"But… we're here! Yay!" gestured Ruby, a sweep of the arm to the landscape in front of duo. Before them was a small outcrop of pine trees, dusted with the first snowfall of the year. Wind tussled the tops as the trees swayed in conjunction. Directly behind, the small grove gave way to an iced over pond. Weiss let the smallest of smiles across her face. _Who would have thought Ruby would find such a breathtaking place?_

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you discover this place?" inquired Weiss.

"Oh! I overheard Ren mention this place when he was talking to Nora at breakfast a few weeks back. He said he likes to come out here to clear his head and relax. I thought this would be a great place for us to be alo-" Ruby paused, realizing what she nearly said. "I mean for you to teach me! Yeah, that's it! Don't want to disturb anyone, right? Heh…"

Weiss furrowed her brow at Ruby's rambling. _Did she say for us to be alone? Not that I would mind per say._

"Very well. I suppose it would be wise to keep you away from the crowds until you can handle yourself. We don't need you falling into anyone."

 _I may not being falling into anyone,_ Ruby thought, _But I might be falling for someone._

"Weiss, just because I exploded you doesn't mean I'm a complete klutz. That was at the beginning of the year. And not even my fault! I said I was sorry," puffed Ruby with crossed arms.

"Yes, yes. Apology accepted. Now, I've got an extra pair of skates that should fit you. Let's get laced up, shall we?" Weiss pointed to a small bench near the ice. The pair made their way down the gravel path laid before them. Neither the heiress nor the leader noticed an old sign, the front weathered away by mother nature.

"Danger! Ice inconsistent! Skate at own risk!"


	2. Beneath the Ice

**Author's Note**

 **I remember to do a note this time. Look at me go! First off, thanks for the small encouragement after the first chapter. This is my first fanfic and it warms my heart to know that a few people enjoyed it. Second, this chapter is out a bit early. I planned to do weekly updates, but the extra time this weekend from the holiday let me work a bit more. So, enough of this. Enjoy!**

* * *

While the extra pair of skates fit her well, she struggled with the lacing them tight enough.

 _First those stupid lady stilts, now these silly ice skates. This is why I prefer sneakers. Simple, yet effective!_

Despite Weiss offering to assist the younger girl, Ruby persisted that she could handle this problem. A slight shake of the head was the response from Weiss as she headed toward the ice.

More than had a few minutes had passed before Ruby accepted the fact she did need Weiss's help after all. As she was about to call for assistance, her mind went blank. Ruby sat frozen to her seat in awe of the sight before her.

 _She's incredible,_ thought Ruby. _Stunning, beautiful, absolutely gorgeous._

In the time Ruby struggled with her skates, Weiss had warmed up on the ice. Going through motions that her body used to be accustomed to, her muscle memory slowly came back. A few lazy laps around the pond adjusted her to the feel of her skates.

A quick turn. Gliding backwards, picking up speed. Two quick rotations on her left leg. Arms spread out to maintain her balance. She brought her right leg around. slightly extended, carrying her momentum as she pushed off the left. One. Two. Three spins in the air as the heiress was a foot off the ice. Ruby held her breath as she waited for Weiss to return back down.

Ruby always knew Weiss had a certain sense of poise in the way she carried herself. After all, as heiress to the Schnee company that was to be expected. But on the ice, she was completely different. It was beyond elegance and beauty. What Ruby watched was a girl completely forgone of any troubles or problems, where she could freely express her feelings and emotions without judgment. This was the closest Weiss was to letting anyone under her icy exterior.

The laws of gravity held ever true as Weiss made contact with the ground once again, landing on her right foot. Her left leg extended behind her as she was bent at the waist. A flawless landing.

Ruby glanced back down at her feet. How impossible it seemed that simply on these two thin blades could ever balance a person. And that was only the first step. To go on and showcase the graceful blend of art and sport that Weiss displayed?

 _I have a better shot at taming an Ursa for Vale Circus._

Weiss was lost in the moment. The feeling of being on the ice was invigorating. After all, she hadn't been on the ice since last winter. For Weiss, ice skating had a unique sense of power. Of command over distance and to defy gravity. A complete illusion that she no longer had to move because her momentum carried her. Free to let loose and express herself, ice skating was the closest activity she had to an escape.

The feeling was cut short as applause and shouts travelled from the pond's edge. A look to the source showcased an appreciative Ruby on her feet, attempting to balance on uneasy legs.

"Weiss, that was amazing! I knew you were good, but wow!"

"Thanks, but really what I did was nothing. Most trained skaters can do what I did," dismissed Weiss. Yet, the praise from Ruby meant more than any of the accolades she received over the years. "Now, I suppose you need help with your skates, yes?"

"...maybe…"

"Well, let's get that done then. It's hard to teach if you aren't even on the ice, you dolt," smirked Weiss. With her arms behind her back, Weiss drifted back towards the bench. "Ruby… how did you even managed to get your laces that tangled? I was only on the ice for 5 minutes."

"Heh well you see, I kinda sorta just fiddled with them while I was watching you. I mean, watching you skate! Not just you. Not that I don't want to look at you! You're really pretty too and you're skating is amazi-"

"Ruby."

 _Oh no, I was rambling too much. Why am I so nervous? Am I blushing again?_ Butterflies made their appearance in Ruby's stomach as she struggled to compose herself.

"Yes?" squeaked Ruby.

"Relax, please? I can tell you're nervous. Don't fret too much," soothed Weiss. She placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder as she spoke. The touch made Ruby's body tense at first, but Weiss's words had the desired effect. "Now give me a minute here while I salvage this mess of knots."

Weiss kneeled down in front of Ruby, attempting to loosen the mass of string that seemed to turn into a ball.

"Hey, um. Weiss?"

"Uh-huh."

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to skate like that?" inquired Ruby.

Weiss knew at some point the question would be asked. After all, ice skating is rarely a natural born talent. And while the topic wasn't off limits, she didn't feel comfortable discussing it. There was no animosity or bad feelings. As a whole, it touched on complicated matters. Ones that troubled Weiss to openly talk about in front of people.

The girl in white pondered for a moment more. She looked up to Ruby who gazed down on her, icy blues meeting curious silvers. Sometimes Weiss forgot that Ruby was still two years younger, but moments like these illustrated Ruby's childlike wonder.

"To keep it short," replied Weiss, "My sister Winter taught me. You met her not that long at the Vytal tournament."

Ruby remembered Winter's illustrious arrival. At first, the elder Schnee came off as cold as her younger sister. Winter had the same judging eyes that Weiss did the day Ruby arrived at Beacon. But there was a difference. The more Schnee sisters talked, the harshness of her voice was replaced by adoration of Weiss. True sisterly love. While Weiss might not be on pleasant terms with her father, knowing that the sisters enjoyed one another gave Ruby some comfort.

"Ah Winter! Even though she did try to beat up uncle Qrow, I liked her. She's an older, cooler you!" chirped Ruby.

Weiss laughed at Ruby's reply, "Excuse me? Cooler? Tell me how you really feel Ruby."

"I.. I didn't mean it like that! Of course you're awesome and the best partner I could ask for and I really like you and-" Ruby her rambling after she realized what she had said. Reaching back, a red hood engulfed her face as she tried to hide. "Um. Are you done with my skates?"

 _Way to go, Ruby. I hope she didn't catch on to that. Really need to work on not vomiting words without thinking._

Weiss studied her for a moment, debating on whether or not to comment on Ruby's statement. Based on her immediately reaction to cover herself with her cloak, Weiss decided that discussion could wait a bit longer.

"Despite your best efforts, I have done the unimaginable. I have tied your laces. Properly. I still am dumbfounded by how you even managed this."

A nervous chuckle answered Weiss's remark. "I said I was distracted…"

"Yes, yes. Staring at me nonetheless," said Weiss. Even with her hood up, the red glow on Ruby's cheeks was clearly seen. "Now up with you. We don't have all day. Those feel alright?"

On uneasy feet, Ruby stood up. The skates were surprisingly sturdy when laced up, keeping her ankles from bending while trying to balance.

"Yuuup!" came the reply from Ruby, popping the P at the end. A habit in which both her and Yang participated in.

"Good. Now let's start with the first lesson, walking."

Weiss gestured to the short distance that lay between them and the pond. No more than ten feet away, but on these wobbly skates the distance seemed an awfully long way for Ruby. Thankfully, the light padding of snow made the journey a bit easier as the pair made it to the edge with no falls.

"Woo! Nailed that one, Weiss."

"You nearly fell four times, dunce. Regardless, we can get you on the ice." Weiss noticed a look of hesitation on Ruby's face. "You're not worried, are you?"

 _Of course I'm worried. I don't want to make an idiot of myself. Make you think you're wasting time on me. When you could do so much better._

"Team RWBY's leader worried? Nah."

After spending so much time together over the past months, Weiss read through Ruby's facade.

"Ruby Rose, listen. It's alright to be nervous. Let me tell you something Winter told me when I first started. You're going to fall. You're going to stumble, make a fool of yourself. This is the start to all things. And it will never get easier. You, simply, will be better.

"As your partner I will be here for you every shaky step of the way. I'll help you improve. I'll pick you back up after every fall. I've seen the great things you've done Ruby. As a fighter, as a leader, as my best friend. So don't fret over this."

"Wow… thanks Weiss. You really know what to say sometimes," grinned Ruby. Any unease she had melted away at the heiress's words and her gentle smile.

"Of course. Shall we continue?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I leave you all hanging again! If you can't tell, this is going to be a slow burn for the most part with smaller chapters. If you want to help out, I wouldn't mind having someone proofread in their free time. Having a second set of eyes would be wonderful. If you enjoyed this, let me know with some favorites/follows/review etc. Expect Chapter 3 by Friday! Thanks again.**


	3. A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

 **Double update this week! I had some extra free time and managed to hammer out Chapter 3 and edit, hopefully catching everything. Once again, I want to thank you guys for following this story. I try to respond to all the reviews when I can, as your commentary helps me make this the best story I can. Without anymore stalling, enjoy!**

* * *

The aroma of freshly brewed tea filled the RWBY dorm, overcast light filtering in from the window. Even closed, the glass did little to insulate the briskness of the winter's day.

All the more reason for the warm beverage in Blake's hand. The faunus sipped, enjoying the heat filling her person, and watched the snow's lazy descent to the campus. The dreariness never bothered her. Blake thoroughly enjoyed days such as this, where she could curl up in a blanket and read. As she was in a dorm with three other loud roommates, rarely did the opportunity present itself to have precious, _quiet,_ alone time with a book.

 _Ninjas of Love: Forbidden Art_ read the title in crimson lettering on a background of midnight black. Perhaps a book of guilty pleasure for Blake, but one she felt comfortable indulging herself in given the current status of the room. Ruby was out receiving tutelage from Weiss on the aspects of ice skating. Yang… well, to be honest Blake was never entirely sure where Yang ran off. The bubbly blonde rarely said where she went, simply that she'd be going out for a while. Even if she returned at some unusual hours, Yang always made it back to the room in one piece. Mostly.

With no other distractions, Blake turned her attention back to the novel in hand. Anticipation filled her; she had a quarter left to read and was determined to finish today.

 _Yatoshi held Mitsu close to him as the Red Clan ninjas converged on the temple. Heart pounding, he stared into her breathtaking eyes._

" _Mitsu, there isn't much time left. Before we die, I must let you know! I lov-"_

Before Blake could finish the sentence, the crash of the door pulled her back to reality. Even unprepared, Blake moved quickly. The book that was previously displayed for the world to see was promptly shoved under the blanket thanks to her lightning reflexes.

"Hiya Blakey! I'm back!" beamed Yang from the doorway. An old duffel bag, unzipped, hung over her left shoulder carrying her workout clothes. "Hope you didn't miss me too much."

 _I suppose the silence was golden while it lasted,_ thought Blake as she peered down from her perch. Yang's bangs stuck to her forehead from the perspiration that she'd built up in the weight room.

"Of course not. I rather enjoyed the peacefulness for once. I take it you're back from the gym?" The answer was obvious, but Blake hoped the question would misdirect from the secret she hid under the blanket.

"Yup, gotta keep these guns in tip top shape." She didn't need to emphasis the point, but did so with a quick flex of her biceps. Impressive, to be sure. Blake admired Yang's constant effort to stay in peak condition; her partner's consistent dedication never went unnoticed. "Say, have the two lovebirds reappeared yet?"

Blake was rarely surprised. In her past days with the White Fang, she learned that the unexpected tended to happen more often than not. However, the blonde's words caught her off guard as she choked on her tea. In between her fit of coughing, the faunus managed to sputter "What?" in reply to Yang, only to be met by hearty laughter.

"Aww, come on Blakey. I'd expect you to catch that one. After all of those romance novels you read," teased the blonde.

Blake's face turned stern. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bottom left corner of the bookshelf, hidden behind a large _Vacuo: A History."_ Yang walked over to Blake's bookshelf, squatting down in front, to sift through the numerous novels that were nearly stacked. " _Samurais of Sentiment_ I think?"

" _Ninjas of Love_ ," corrected Blake, promptly covering her mouth after the words left her. Suddenly, Yang's head sprung up to look over the foot of Blake's bed, a grin a mile wide on display.

"Ding! That's the one. A little raunchy if you ask me. I'll have to borrow that sometime." A groan came from the top bunk as Blake sank into her bed. "Anyway, you of all people should see Ruby's crushing on Weiss."

A moment of silence passed between the two. Now that she thought about, all the telltale signs were there. The passing looks Ruby gave Weiss in class when she thought no one was watching. The blushing at the smallest compliments said by the heiress. Even though Ruby was a bit awkward at times, in most social circumstances she handled herself quite well. But lately around Weiss, the stumbling with her words was more profound.

"Huh. I suppose you're right… she has been acting strange around Weiss lately. Think anything will come of it?"

Now Yang took a second to pause. Her hand came up to her chin while the opposite supported her elbow. "Maybe. Maybe not. Too early to tell." Dropping her pose, she shrugged and turned toward the bathroom. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Hopefully those two are back in time for dinner."

A brief look at the clock read quarter past four. The sun had already started the descent over the horizon. The days grew much shorter as the season continued its progression to colder times. Blake could only stare out the window as she wondered how much longer the pair would be out on the ice.

* * *

"Ahh!" uttered Ruby as she fell for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Resigned to accept her fate, she laid back on the ice and stared at the grey slate above her.

While Ruby was a quick learner in most things, something about skating failed to register with her brain. Whether the problem was in the unfamiliar shoes that limited her footing or unable to grasp the concept of motion on the ice, she was unsure. What she did know was that she had thoroughly embarrassed herself in front of Weiss. Repeatedly. For the past few hours.

In spite of her embarrassment, spending time with Weiss was never a wasted day. Over the past few months, the pair had grown rather close. Some would say if Weiss was around, Ruby wouldn't be much farther behind. If this was due to the two being partners or best friends, the truth of the matter was that it seemed to be closer to combination of both.

 _I thought she hated me_ , thought Ruby. Her mind wandered off back the day they were paired as partners in Emerald Forest. To the disappointment when Weiss walked away from her after Ruby nearly ran her over. To the elation after the heiress came back to her, even if it was only a matter of picking between Jaune and herself.

"Remnant to Ruby! Anyone there? Don't tell me you got a concussion. I don't need Yang holding that over my head now." Weiss's voice cut through her thoughts. How long had she been down on the ice? Long enough that a concerned Weiss knelt down next to her, waving a hand in front of her face.

 _She's really is cute when she's worried. 'Pose I'll get up now_.

"Oops, sorry Weiss! I got caught up looking at the sky and lost in my thoughts. Really, I'm ok though," responded Ruby, a grin back on her face.

"Whew. Next time, try not to daydream. I was worried I'd have carry you back to the dorm, only to have Yang put me in the state," said a relieved Weiss. She too eyed the sky, noticing the darkness settling around the two. "It's getting rather late, perhaps we can call this session?"

"Can we give it one more go? Please?" pleaded the huntress.

"Ruby, I really don't-" Weiss paused her statement when she looked back at her partner. Dejection filled the redhead's face as her eyes grew larger. If there was a picture next to the definition of puppy-dog eyes, no other image could compare to the one Weiss bore witness to. Weiss sighed. Simply not fair. "Alright, we shall give it one more go. Let me help you up."

In a single motion, Weiss was back on her feet with an arm outstretched to Ruby. With a soft pull, both were back on their skates a few feet apart. A slight adjustment of their positions put Weiss next to Ruby, arms readied to catch her should she fall yet again.

"Now remember what I told you."

"Right, right. Feet parallel, arms out for balance. But keep them lower for a better center of gravity. A slight bend in the knees," repeated Ruby, going through each motion as she spoke. "Then turn the right skate out..."

"And push," finished Weiss. And so Ruby did. Weiss readied herself to catch Ruby as she had so many times that day, but after a moment realized that she could relax.

 _I'm… not falling? Oh my gosh I'm skating!_ The slight push from her foot propelled Ruby into a slow drift toward the center of the pond.

"Weiss! I did it!" She turned to look back at Weiss, who stood proud, smiling back at Ruby.

"Indeed you did. But Ruby dear, you should watch where you're going," giggled Weiss. As soon as she finished her statement, the gliding girl hit a chip in the ice that caused her to take a tumble back down.

"Ugh… and I thought I finally had the gliding part down." Weiss, once again, made her way to her fallen comrade in an attempt to get her upright once more.

"You've made a lot of progress today, don't be so down. If I'm to admit, you're doing much better than I did when I first started," comforted Weiss, a tender tone in her voice.

"Really?" piped Ruby. "Ya think so?"

Mock hurt flashed over Weiss's face. "A Schnee would never lie!" Both girls laughed at the statement. "I know so. Now we really should hurry back, it's quite close to dinner."

A rumble from Ruby's stomach echoed Weiss's suggestion, as she nodded in agreement. Sheepishly, Ruby latched onto Weiss's arm for balance, catching the heiress off guard. The rosy tint that painted her pale complexion was lost in the shadows around them. All but a single thought was on Weiss's mind as they shuffled back to the bench where Ruby had struggled with her skates.

 _Ruby Rose, you are something special._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **A wild Blake appears! Little change of pace there, trying out some new things. As always, please leave a review if you enjoyed or didn't! I love hearing feedback from you guys. Keep an eye out for Chapter 4. If all goes well, we might have double updates for the rest of the month (Monday and Friday).**


	4. Walks and Talks

**A/N**

 **Hi folks! Sorry for the day delay on this update. I just couldn't figure out how to word some of this. And to be honest, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. But I'd like to see reception before making any judgments. So without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

The walk back to the dorm was less hurried than the whirlwind sprint to the pond. The pair was content with a casual stroll, not in the slightest worried about time. After all, today was Saturday and neither had pressing matters to attend to that night. Other than a good meal, that is.

A bitter chill filled the night air yet didn't damper their spirits. Snow continued to swirl in their path; a fluffy white sheet settled shimmering in the lamp light. Many of the campus windows were dressed in holly and wreaths as a sign of the future winter festivities that rapidly approached.

Conversation took a turn into the complexities of dust properties and manifestations within Weiss's blade, Myrtenaster. Normally, anything weapon related would have Ruby drawn in with undivided attention. Especially when the weapon belonged to one of her teammates. The more she learned, the better Ruby could maintain and suggest modifications to help her team be even stronger. This was a role that she took upon herself as team leader. They depended on her and were her responsibility.

Tonight was different. Ruby found her mind wandering away from the topic at hand, focusing instead on the person rather than the words. Not noticing the studying gaze, Weiss continued her speech as Ruby continued her admiration. Not in her usual attire, Weiss wore a pure white dress with the top resembling a blazer that flowed into a skirt stopping just short of her knees, black frilled at the bottom. Despite the amount of activity today, the outfit remained as pristine as Weiss. Being heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss always dressed the best to keep up her appearance. Even on days off, she woke up at least an hour earlier than anyone to get ready for the day.

Weiss's sense of style was hardly the only beautiful thing. If Ruby was honest with herself, Weiss was gorgeous. What was most striking to her was Weiss's eyes. Blue was not a rare color considering the wide range in just Vale, yet there was a distinct difference in the icy shade. At first, Ruby thought they were filled with judgment. Weiss did think she was better than most people, or at least on the surface. The past months had changed her views. The harshness that use to be ever present melted away as the heiress warmed up to those around her. If a cold demeanor was truly just a facade, what else lay behind those eyes?

"Ruby! Watch ou-" barked Weiss, but the effort was in vain. While Ruby had been internally noting details, she failed to notice a very important one in front of her. That detail turned out to be one of the glass doors at the entrance to the dorm. That door, unbeknownst to her, was closed.

She ran face first into it.

* * *

"I'm just saying, Blake, they should have been back by now!" Yang paced back and forth in front of the bunk beds. The clock read a twenty past seven and worry was present on Yang's face. "Not that I don't trust them, but something bad could have happened. I'm going."

"Yang, relax. I'm sure they're alright," came the cool reply from Blake. She hopped off the bunk, shutting her book as she did. "If something bad had happened, they would have sent us a message. I bet they stopped for dinner or-"

The dorm room door swung open, although compared to Yang's entrance earlier that afternoon this was a much more reserved action. Two girls made their way through the threshold, a red cloaked arm swung around the shoulders of the other in white. Relief rushed over Yang at Ruby's safe return, only to be quickly turned to angry under close examination.

"Weiss," gritted Yang through clenched teeth. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Ruby!?"

"Keep your voice down, blondie. I did nothing to your sister." The pair continued their way towards Weiss's bed where she sat Ruby gently down. Weiss sighed, "If you must know, Ruby lost her attention span for a moment and managed to walk straight into the entrance door." A white gloved hand pointed to a small bump on the front of the huntress forehead.

"Really, Yang I'm fine," said Ruby, her voice quiet with embarrassment. "Please don't be mad. Weiss was just helping."

Yang just shook her head and walked over to Ruby. "I'm not mad, just concerned. Glad you're alright." Her arms engulfed her little sister in a crushing bear hug.

"Yang…" wheezed Ruby. "Can't… breathe." The older sister released her death grip. After a short ruffle of her sister's hair, Yang cracked a smile.

"Now let me have a look at ya." Maternal instincts took over as Yang went to examine Ruby. Ever since Summer vanished, Yang took over looking after her baby sister. Every bump and scratch as a child, she patched Ruby up and sent her on way. "Hmm. Doesn't look too bad."

"I said I'm fine Yang," huffed Ruby. Even though Yang had stepped in over the past years to care for her, Ruby was clearly annoyed at her older sister's doting over her. "It's just a bump. I had worse as a kid, ya know."

"I do know, and I also know you're not one to rest. So you're staying put," chided Yang. "Hey Blake, keep an eye on her. Come on, princess. Let's go grab some grub." An arm reached out and pulled Weiss toward the door.

"Yang Xiao Long, I am capable of walking on my own!" Weiss rolled her eyes at the blonde. "And it's heiress for the hundredth time. Ruby, are you sure you're alright?" A nod from the redhead reassured her. "Okay. We will return shortly."

Turning heel, the two walked out the door that Weiss and Ruby stumbled into just a few minutes ago. Alone with Blake, a sigh escaped Ruby's lips as she sat back on Weiss's bunk. "Still treats me like a kid," muttered Ruby under her breathe.

"She only does it because she cares about you Ruby. We all do." Blake's voice carried across the room from the bookcase, slotting back the novel she previously was reading.

"Heh, you heard that?" The faunus pointed to her bow, which wiggled slightly on command. Ruby's posture slouched at the action. "Right, sensitive hearing. Well, I'm not wrong!"

"That may be true, but you will always be her little sister. No matter how old you get," said Blake, a new book in hand. "Be thankful you have someone who cares so much about you." With a little hop, Blake perched herself back on her bunk, turning the pages until a dogeared corner signaled her place. "How was your time with Weiss?"

At the mention of the afternoon at the pond, Ruby's demeanor changed like a switch had been flipped. The pouting on the bottom bunk turned into a silly grin as she reflected on the events.

"It was really awesome! I mean, I sucked. Stupid wobbly skates. But Weiss is incredible. I never knew she could skate so well," beamed Ruby. "She's really beautiful... I mean it was beautiful to watch! Her skating was beautiful. Ugh."

Blake snickered slightly at Ruby's ramblings. "Is that so?"

A flustered Ruby took a breath in an attempt to compose herself. "Yup! It was like seeing a completely different side of Weiss. She wasn't being…" Ruby paused as she lost her train thought.

"Weiss-like?" offered Blake.

"Yes. No. Maybe? She seemed… at peace," contemplated Ruby. "Maybe I hit my head a bit harder than I thought. Ha!" A faint smell of lavender comforted her as she laid back on a pillow.

"Rest easy then. I'll be up here if you need anything, Ruby." Blake turned back to her book, yet keeping a watchful eye on her leader.

"Thanks Blake," came a quiet response from Ruby, with darkness filling her vision as her eyelids slowly drooped shut. Images of Weiss dancing on the ice filled her thoughts as the huntress drifted asleep.

* * *

The halls of Beacon were vacant, considering the time of the evening. A few stragglers dressed up for various evening festivities were still around, rushing off to Vale or some other party. The cold deterred many as they conceded their night to stay in comfort and warmth of the dorms. The school, although considerably populated, felt like a frosted ghost town on this night.

Or it would have, had Weiss not been accompanied by Yang to the school kitchens. "Pray, do tell me Yang, why both of us had to go to retrieve food for everyone? One of us would have sufficed," questioned Weiss, a slight annoyance present in her voice. Not only did Weiss desire a shower after being out on the ice all day, the heiress still had a sense of worry over her partner.

"What, do you not like spending time with me, princess? I'm offended!" teased Yang, an expression of mock hurt on her face.

"Can you ever be serious for more than a moment? Or is that too far advanced for your mental age?" Impatience was building with each passing step.

"Ouch, Ice Queen. Sharp tongue for someone as prim and proper as you," retorted Yang. "Lay off for a second, will ya? I did want to talk to you. Alone."

Weiss anger faded a bit at those words. "Alone? Yang, is there something wrong?" Thoughts filtered through her head, trying to discern if any idea that could be the cause of this discussion.

"It's about Ruby," was the simple reply.

 _Ruby? What could this possibly be about? Is this about that dolt running into the door?_

"And what about Ruby, Yang? Are you concerned she's hurt? I assure you, I did nothing to cause her harm."

"I know you didn't hurt Rubes." Yang stopped walking and turned to look Weiss in the eyes. There was no fire or anger in the violets, but compassion. "I just want your opinion of her. What do you think?"

"What do I think? She's my partner. A bit… energetic at times, but she means well." Weiss continued her walk to the kitchen, which came into view around the corner.

Yang laughed at Weiss's comment, shaking her head. "Ha, you didn't grow up with her. Dad and I did everything we could to keep an eye on her. She had a habit of getting into trouble."

"After everything the last few months, I would not doubt that." Cracking a smile, Weiss continued, "She's persistent. Refused to stop trying today even as it grew late. Part of the reason we were delayed. My apologies if we made you worry."

"Eh, don't sweat it. I just get worked up about my baby sis." Yang placed a hand on Weiss's shoulder, rare gesture between the two. "But thanks, Weiss. I appreciate you looking out for her."

"Of course I look out for her. She's our team leader and a good friend of mine," responded Weiss. "I'd be a poor teammate if I didn't keep her best interests in mind."

"Glad she can count on you. Ruby absolutely adores you, you know? Constantly raves about how great you are," confessed Yang.

Weiss's cheeks flushed a light scarlet at the praise. "Is-is that so?" _Why am I suddenly at a loss for words?_

"Yup! And, between us girls," spoke Yang, her voice lowering. The blonde, moving closer to the heiress as she leaned in next to her ear, whispered, "I think she has a bit of a crush on you."

"Oh," muttered Weiss. Words were unable to form at the revelation from Yang. _There's no way Ruby would have a crush on me. Is there? No._ Yet, she couldn't deny the warmth inside her at the thought of the cute redhead. Amidst the struggle to comprehend, laughter again broke it's way into Weiss's thoughts.

"Oh man, you totally should see your face right now!" A slap on her back brought Weiss completely back to reality. The pair made their way into the kitchen, which was deserted save for a plate of cookies on the table. A note next to them read:

 _Please help yourself! Fresh chocolate chip. I made a few too_ _many. Nora._

"Well, isn't this our lucky day? Still warm too!" declared Yang, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. "Sure Ruby wouldn't mind a few for a treat," she mumbled as crumbs coated her mouth.

Any other day Weiss would have scolded Yang for talking with her mouth full, but she was preoccupied with her own thoughts. Absent minded, she worked on prepping some sandwiches and soup for everyone. But she kept replaying the words Yang told her all but a minute ago.

 _Ruby has a crush on me? Do I feel the same?_

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _We're making progress! I think! Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? Let me know! Also, would you rather have two small updates a week? One longer update? Anything you have to say I would to hear!_**


	5. In the Darkness

**A/N:**

 **Sorry about the delay. Things have gotten a bit... hectic. With that said, I'm cutting back to weekly updates on this. Apologies. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

* * *

Blake picked up on the smell of food long before the patter of feet approached team RWBY's dorm door. Her stomach growled in anticipation, not realizing how hungry she was. The aroma of what she believed to be a fresh, hot, tuna melt was tantalizing as her mouth watered at the prospect. A day spent reading and relaxing was always a pleasant one, but Blake tended to neglect other obligations such as eating while she got whisked away into wondrous tales and adventures.

 _An escape_ , she thought, _from the harshness of the world._ After all of those years with the White Fang, her views on humanity and society were jaded. Years of fighting for what she thought was right only to miss that she too had been blinded by hate. What's the point of fighting so hard against something if at the end of the conflict, the cause you supported became that which was feared at the beginning?

Blake gracefully slid off the bed as the advancing crescendo of Weiss and Yang's voices, arguing about the finer points of sandwich making, neared the door. A light snore from across the room pulled Blake back from her darker thoughts. In the direction of the sound was Ruby, who now sprawled across Weiss's bed, taking up an impossibly large portion of the spread for being such a small girl. To think that that was the very same girl who slayed monsters for a living and inspired her team to be the strongest at Beacon. Ruby always managed to keep her upbeat and positive attitude in the face of such dangers. Whether it was due to her young naivety or bubbly nature, Blake couldn't be sure. Yet what was true was that Ruby never faltered in her beliefs and somehow always remained happy. A small smile appeared on the faunus's face.

 _I suppose the world isn't as bad as I use to think_.

Now on her feet, Blake shuffled across the room toward the door as footsteps were no more than a few feet from the dorm. Opening the door, she leaned against the frame to see Yang and Weiss rapidly approach.

"I cannot believe you even considered putting marshmallows on this abomination! Ugh, that is so disgusting," lamented a noticeably queasy Weiss, her pale complexion even whiter than normal. In her hands was a polished metal tray with four sandwiches along with what Blake assumed to be a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Don't mock it until you try it, princess," Yang fired back. Various snacks and sweets were on the tray she carried in addition to a couple of cans of soda. "Honestly, I'm surprised you even put any meat on yours. All that proper food you eat is so bland. Yuck." Yang scrunched her face at the thought.

"Just because I enjoy being healthy doesn't mean I can't appreciate- oh hello Blake," said Weiss, catching sight of the cat faunus who now stood outside the threshold to the room.

"Hey, Blakey! Think ya can give us a hand here?"

A finger raised to Blake's lips as she shushed them. "Can you two keep it down, Ruby's asleep," whispered Blake. "I'm surprised you both made it back without disturbing the whole school."

"If you saw what a travesty of a sandwich Yang made, you would be scolding her too Blake," argued Weiss, nodding to the sandwich in the back left corner of the tray. Contained between the two slices of pumpernickel was mayo, peanut butter, ham, onion-

"Is that ketchup?" questioned Blake. A huge smile from Yang confirmed her suspicions, and soon Blake's face mirrored the revulsion on the heiress. "Alright, you weren't wrong Weiss."

"Thank you! Glad someone else has decent taste here. Regardless, how's Ruby doing?"

Blake shrugged, "Nothing to worry about really. She passed out as soon as you two left."

"Should we wake her her now that we have food?"

"Nah, let Rubes rest," replied Yang. The blonde started moving toward the door. "I was concerned she would start bouncing around the room while we were gone."

The trio of huntresses-in-training walked back into room to find a peacefully Ruby oblivious to the world.

* * *

Ruby's slumber was anything but peacefully, unbeknownst to the rest of her team. Memories of the day's prior events filled her mind as her head first hit the pillow. Asleep not much longer after that, her dream began innocently enough. Both her and Weiss interlocked their hands as they continued their skate around the pond, laughing as friends do when in good company. They chatted about school and life, friends and family, anything and everything. The sun had set and the ice glowed in the pale moonlight, not a cloud to be seen. The cold was kept at bay by the warmth of the smiles the pair shared in their isolation. Ruby couldn't think of a more perfect night.

But something was wrong. At first she thought she just imagined Weiss's voice being lost under some sound, chalking it up to simply daydreaming as the heiress spoke. The noise, what sounded as though glass was shattering, grew louder and louder until Ruby could simply not blame her imagination. She glanced back behind the trail they left to be horrified by the sight. The ice that they skated so carelessly on cracked as they passed over it, fragmenting into pieces as icy water filled the space between gaps. Ruby tried to move faster, to outrun the fissure that rapidly approached her but in her inexperience struggled to stay ahead.

She noticed an absence of pressure in her left hand. Turning back she say that Weiss no longer held onto her hand, but instead deftly rotated to face Ruby. A look of disappointment showed as she shook her head.

"This is all your fault," chided Weiss.

"Weiss what do you mean? I want to fix it!"

"Fix this? You caused this. You are beyond worthless."

"Weiss… why are you doing this? Please, help me! I can't keep up," cried Ruby.

"Help you? Ha! Why would I help you? You're holding me back."

"Please Weiss, I'm trying my best! Don't say that," whimpered Ruby, tears clouding her sight. Water splashed at her heels as the rift behind her crept forward.

A cold emotionless tone veiled Weiss's voice. "Goodbye, Ruby."

"Weiss! Don't leave me! Please!" pleaded Ruby, only to have her voice fall on deaf ears.

At last, Ruby could no longer keep ahead of the broken ice. In one final attempt, she stretched her arm out to her partner who was just beyond her grasp. The effort was in vain as Ruby plunged into the dark icy depths. The frigid cold shocked her system, fighting her body's need to inhale. She strained to regain her bearings and find a way to pull herself out of the water, but dread filled her as she tried to resurface. The ice reformed above of her head; a solid sheet that prevented her from coming up for air.

Panic took hold over Ruby as she pounded fists against the icy ceiling, to no avail. She wasn't going to die like this. She refused to die below the surface after all she had been through these past months. But her body betrayed her. Lungs burned from lack of oxygen they so desperately desired.

 _So this is how it ends? I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough, Weiss. I should have been better._

Ruby looked up through the ice to see Weiss slowly skate away from her as she left the redhead to drown. No longer able to fight against instinct, Ruby breathed in as icy water filled her lungs, vision fading to black.

* * *

Ruby jerked up in Weiss's bed as she gasped for air. Hands flew to her throat as she was still convinced she was drowning. After a few moments of distress, Ruby realized she was not underwater but back at Beacon. The dorm was in complete darkness as she glanced over at the clock.

 _1:43? I must have been asleep… a dream. Just a dream. I… I'm alright._

Body shaking, the redhead tried to compose herself as she reoriented to her surroundings. A blanket had been thrown over her while she slept, which now was damp with cold sweat from her nightmare. The snores of Yang filled the silence in the room as her other two teammates slept tranquilly.

Swinging her feet over the side of the bed, Ruby tried to push herself onto her feet but her body refused to comply. The dream has been so real that she was still paralyzed. The fear and disbelief kept her constrained to the bed. Nightmares were nothing new to Ruby. As a child, she frequently suffered from night terrors only to be comforted by Yang. But Ruby couldn't rely on her sister forever, she needed to handle these problems herself.

 _It wasn't real. None of it happened, Ruby. I'm fine. Of course I'm fine. Weiss would never say those things. Right?_

It was silly to think otherwise, but doubt crept into the back of her mind refusing to listen to logic. Slumping, the redhead placed her head in her hands and fought the urge to cry. Even in a room with her closest friends, Ruby felt so isolated and alone.

Several minutes passed by as Ruby slowly managed to pull herself together. That is, together enough to make it to out of bed and wobble on weak legs into the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she fumbled for the light switch in the dark and flicked it on. The bright fluorescent lights disoriented her, hurting the silver eyes that sat in the dark for so long.

In the mirror, Ruby's reflection stared back at her. Gone was the perky, happy face she put on for everyone to see, even when she was hurt. Instead, the image was replaced by tired eyes and a pained expression. Why was she so hurt by a dream?

 _Because you know it's true. You were never good enough_.

She shook off the small voice in her head. It wasn't true. An unsteady hand reached for the faucet, turning the crystal knob as cool water rushed out. Sighing, she cupped her hands together and splashed the water over her face.

A knock came from the bathroom door, along with a muffled voice. "Ruby, are you alright?" asked a half-asleep Weiss.

 _Of course Weiss would wake up. She can't sleep through anything._

Once more, Ruby looked at her reflection. A false smile masked the pain that lay beneath. Convinced that her smile was genuine, Ruby turned to the door and steadied herself as she pulled it open.

"Yup!" Her response was a bit too cheerful and forced, but Ruby thought Weiss was too exhausted to notice.

"Well," hesitated Weiss , as though she caught on to Ruby's facade. She eyed the redhead carefully before replying, "You should head back to bed. You still need your rest after the day you've had."

"Aye aye. On my way," chirped Ruby, complete with a mock salute. As she went to move past the heiress, Weiss suddenly stopped her as she wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"And I'm glad you're okay. But let me know if something's wrong, please?" This time, Ruby froze at the sudden hug from Weiss. An uncharacteristic show of affection from the girl dubbed the "Ice Queen" by everyone.

"I… I… uhh didn't take you for an impulsive hugger, heh," stuttered a confused Ruby.

"I'm your partner, you dolt. I can tell when you are lying." Ruby winced at the remark. "Bad dream?" A nod. "I won't push you to talk if you don't want to." Weiss paused, in thought for a brief moment. "I know I'm not great at comforting, but Yang does this so I thought I can too."

Ruby placed her head on the heiress's shoulder as she leaned into her hold and swore she could feel Weiss blush at the returned affection. But in her partner's embrace, Ruby truly felt at ease. Any doubts that previously clouded her mind melted away in the arms of her partner.

 _I shouldn't have been worried. She's amazing._

"Thank you Weiss. And I will, promise."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So! That happened. Little bit of a heavier tone than the other chapters, but don't worry we'll get back on track with our favorite White Rose fluff in a bit. As always, thanks for reading and if you loved/hated what you read let me know! Comments and critiques are always welcome.**


	6. A Late Brunch

**A/N  
**

 **Hey guys! Sorry the update is a bit late today. Between working on my MonCon submission (Legacy! Go check it out!) and work stuff, my time was constrained much more than I wanted. Plus, I want to make sure I'm keeping the quality of this up.**

 **Speaking of which, a huge shout out to Kuchenjaeger for going through the entire story thus far and pointing out typos and other things for me. Expect that to be cleaned up in the next hour or so. Outside of that enjoy!**

* * *

Even at Ruby's promise that she would let her know if anything was wrong, Weiss was still concerned. This was not the first time during the semester that Ruby suffered from a night terror, and the second in as many weeks. While she attempted to comfort Ruby and ushered her back to bed, the redhead still tossed and turned the remainder of the night.

Weiss was never the heaviest of sleepers. Back home at the Schnee manor, she awoke often at the creaking sounds within the old building. As such, she became very adept at falling back asleep almost as soon as she awoke. But as the clock ticked closer to dawn, Weiss had enough of the cycle of being jolted awake by Ruby's tossing, sighing it off, and rolling back over to return to sleep. She sat up and stretched, extending her arms to relieve the tension in her back. A few cracks of her joints told her that she was successful, and decided to hop out of bed.

The rest of her team would not even consider waking up for a few hours. Weiss was always the first one up out of the four. The morning always brought a peaceful calm that the rest of her day lacked with the ever excitable Ruby and fiery Yang. Blake was similar to Weiss, also enjoying the peace and quiet that rarely came when the four were together.

A content sigh left Weiss as she walked over to the closet to grab her outfit for the day.

 _Even if they are a bit crazy, I'm lucky to have such a great team._ Weiss looked back at the troubled teen that struggled to rest. She felt a pang of guilt for not being able to help her through whatever dreams troubled her. _I wonder what I could do to cheer her up_.

Grabbing a towel off the rack near the bathroom door, she stepped onto the cold tiled floor and flipped the light on. The sudden change from carpet to stone, along with the brightness that stung her eyes, brought a brief shock that woke up any senses still dulled by drowsiness. A moment passed as the light grew less abrasive, eyes finally adjusted to the glow.

She placed her neatly folded stack of clothes on the counter top, leaning over to gaze into the mirror. The telltale signs of a poor night's rest were clear, as small bags formed under her eyes. She shrugged it off, as that problem was simply remedied with a warm shower and a bit of makeup. Weiss had all the time in the world to prepare herself before stepping outside the dorm.

Weiss walked over to the shower curtain, pushing it to her right, as she went to turn the shower knob. After growing up in the frigid northern part of Atlas, Weiss was used to the cold but always preferred to keep her showers as hot as she could handle. And, if she was to be frank, she needed this one badly. With the dinner preparation so late the previous evening, Weiss underestimated her exhaustion and promptly fell asleep not long after eating.

Her muscles still ached from the skating yesterday, after a year of not being used. Not to say that she was out of shape. As a huntress in training, Weiss was particularly proud of her slim figure. Simply, the muscles required for skating were different from her normal activity. She couldn't deny that a part of her enjoyed the day after soreness.

Weiss slipped out of her clothes, kicking the garments over to the other side of the room as to not splash water on them. Steam slowly filled the room as she pulled the curtain back and stepped into the warm waterfall. Weiss gave a small moan as the water cascaded down her back, fully enjoying the moment.

 _Mmm. This is just what I needed_ , the heiress thought. She ran her hands through her hair with no real purpose. Relaxed, she found her thoughts drifting back to Ruby. _Something to take her mind off things… maybe something as she wakes up? But what is there?_

Ruby was not the most enthusiastic person when the morning came about. Her team had to prod her out of bed most days, as she tried to dive deeper under her blankets. Often, they would even bribe her with treats and goodies just to greet the day. Weiss giggled to herself as she remembered the day Yang had attached a cookie to a fishing pole to lure her younger sister out of bed.

 _Ha! The look on her face when Yang kept moving the cookie, so adorable. Adorable? That's the second time now I've thought that… hmm._ Weiss grabbed a bar of soap as she tried to understand the rationale behind her thoughts. _Perhaps Ruby isn't the only one with a crush… No that's ridiculous. Right?_

Weiss dropped the soap as she clapped her hands together in a sudden burst of excitement. She knew the perfect way to cheer up Ruby.

 _I need to find Ren. Hopefully he doesn't mind me waking him up._

* * *

Huddled under a pile of blankets and pillows, Ruby decided that she no longer could stay in bed. The night had taken a terrible turn, even after the comfort from Weiss's surprise hug. She couldn't shake the dream off as it kept replaying in her mind every time her silver eyes fluttered shut.

Though she knew that sleep was not forecast in the near future, the warmth under the covers convinced Ruby to stay in place just a bit longer. On cold winter mornings like today, nothing was better than a pile of blankets and a fort of pillows to snuggle into.

Ruby poked her head out from under the covers, hair ruffled in every direction from the long night. The clock read a quarter past ten, which caught Ruby off guard.

 _I slept so badly! And I somehow still managed to be in bed so late. Aww man I missed breakfast!_ The redhead puffed her cheeks out as she pouted at the thought of missing breakfast on Sunday. _Of all the days, why didn't anyone-_

Her thoughts was cut off by the opening of the door. What then walked through the door, Ruby could not find the words to describe. Her jaw simply dropped at the sight.

Weiss strode through the door, triumphant as she wore an apron and a small sous chef hat. Squinting a bit, Ruby thought that the apron had been white at some point but with the massive amount of batter and syrup that clung to fabric, she really wasn't sure. A bit of the batter even made it's way into her partner's hair, yet Weiss didn't seemed to be worried in the slightest. It was almost bizarre.

 _No. Not almost. This is insane. What is she doing?!_

"Um. Weiss?" said Ruby, an air of concern in her voice. "Why are you covered in batter?"

"Good morning! We, as a team, decided to let you rest up and stay in bed this morning," cheerfully replied Weiss, ignoring Ruby's question entirely. Her tone softened a bit. "And after last night, I felt like trying to cheer you up again. I saw you kept tossing in your sleep. So I got up early today and made you these."

Now in front of Ruby, Weiss gently lowered the tray she carried across the leader's lap. For the second time that morning, Ruby's jaw dropped in awe at the spread before her. A stack of fresh, fluffy strawberry pancakes were the centerpiece drizzled in strawberry and maple syrup with a dab of whip cream to top it all off. On the side was a mug of coffee and glass of milk in addition to the traditional breakfast fair Ruby loved to indulge herself with on Sundays.

"I… You made all this for me?"

"Well, almost. If I'm to be honest, Ren helped me with the pancakes." Weiss leaned in before a sheepishly continuing, "I can't flip them for the life of me. Which is why I'm a mess." She motioned to the outfit that still had fresh batter on it.

The two girls shared a laugh before Ruby dove in, no longer able to hold back the urge to devour the plate of food. She dug the fork straight into the breakfast cake and brought a piece to her mouth. Weiss could have sworn the look on Ruby's face was quite close to ecstasy.

"Oh.. mmm… Wow! Weiss this is amazing!" muttered Ruby, in between bites of pancake.

"Ruby Rose! Do not talk with your mouth full," scolded Weiss. "However, I'm glad you are enjoying it. The least I can do to try to cheer you up."

"You're the best partner I could ask for Weiss," smiled Ruby.

Weiss returned the smile, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked back toward her plate, blushing at the gesture. "I promised you to be the best teammate I could be. Think nothing of it. Now, finish your meal and get cleaned up. If you're up for it, I believe team JNPR wanted to go down to Vale with us."

Nodding at Weiss's comment, Ruby continued her assault on the food hardly taking a moment to breath in between bites. Content that her cooking endeavor was a success, Weiss made a beeline straight for the shower to at least rinse out some of the batter out of her hair. She chuckled at the sight of herself in the mirror.

 _The things I do for Ruby._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Shorter chapter than the last few but I didn't want to drag it on longer than need be. Once again, thank you for reading this and if you like what you read follow/fav/review! It helps me get better and I love hearing from you guys!**


	7. Breaking Plans

**A/N**

 **So a bit late. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Just couldn't get to a place where I was able to connect the dots. Bit of a filler chapter, but we'll get back to more fluff and adorableness soon!**

 **In other news, wow you guys are awesome. Almost 7k views and 130 followers. For my first fic I never thought I'd get this much positive reception but I'm so so happy you guys seem to like it. (:**

 **Happy new year's eve/day and enjoy!**

* * *

"Ruby! Hey, over here!" yelled Yang across the downstairs dorm lobby. Weiss shook her head at the shout, as the lobby was clearly empty. "Yoo-hoo!"

"Yaaang, please. We see you," Ruby called back, a bit embarrassed at her sister's display, although unsurprised.

"It would be hard to miss you, with as how loud you're being. Indoors," deadpanned Weiss.

Yang walked over to her sister and teammate and threw her arms around them. "Oh come on you guys, lighten up! Just look at the gorgeous day outside."

Yang motioned the two arrivals over to the window, where a fresh layer of snow lay on the grounds undisturbed. The sun peeked through, past the few clouds in the azure sky, creating a glare in the whiteness. Not enough to cause a snow blindness, but simply made a normally chilly winter day more inviting.

"Oh wow, it looks even better than yesterday!" said Ruby. Weiss nodded in agreement. Remembering why they had originally come down, Ruby looked back over her shoulder. "Hey, Weiss said JNPR was going into town with us. Where are they?"

"Ah right. Jaune forgot about a paper he needed to do for Port's class and Ren decided to stay in today." A buzzing sound came from behind Yang. She pulled out her scroll and chuckled, "And speak of the devil, Nora and Pyrrha will be down shortly."

"A girls' day out then?" said Blake, legs folded under her as she sat on one of the lobby's sofas. "I suppose that would be enjoyable."

The three moved away from the window toward the chairs where Blake sat, Yang taking the spot next to her partner leaving Weiss and Ruby to pair together on the other sofa. Yang shot Weiss a wink when Ruby looked out the window again, causing the heiress to cross her arms in a huff.

The group talked idly for the next couple of minutes as they waited on the rest of their party. After the tormented night Ruby endured, spending time with her team on a lazy Sunday was the best thing she could ask for.

 _Although the pancakes this morning were great too! She looked so proud of herself when she walked in. And to think, this is the same girl from the beginning of the year._

"Hey Rubes, Remnant to Rubes. What's with the giant smile?" asked Yang, poking her sister in the forehead. "Thinking about that cute guy from Oobleck's class?"

"I- uh- oh no. Heh. Just… nothing!" stammered Ruby, turning red at Yang's teasing. "Just happy to be with you guys is all!"

"Oh, hello there!" came a call from Pyrrha. The redhead waved at the group, while a bright orange haired girl stood behind. "Sorry we're a bit late, Nora started on a bit of a rant in the dorm."

"It wasn't a rant Pyrrha! I just don't understand why people don't think pancakes are suitable for every meal."

Ruby's eyes lit up at the mention of pancakes, once again drawn back to brunch. "I agree with Nora!" said Ruby, practically shouting as she jumped out of her chair pointing to the ceiling. "They are the food for every occasion!"

Everyone looked quizzically at Ruby's sudden outburst, having been mostly quiet up until that point.

"Uh guys? Why are you all staring at me?"

"I just didn't know you were so passionate about pancakes," said Blake quietly.

Yang chimed in, "I mean, I knew you liked them growing up, but damn."

Ruby giggled nervously. "So… about going into Vale? Let's go, okay, bye!" In a flash of falling petals, Ruby zipped out the door leaving the remaining five girls behind, standing bewildered.

Nora scratched her head. "What's up with her?"

Blake and Yang looked at each other, over to Weiss, back at each other and shared a quick laugh. "Oh we have an idea," smiled Yang. "Come on, ladies. Let's go catch up to Rubes."

* * *

Downtown Vale bustled with activity during the weeks leading up to the winter break. Students gathered down in the city proper, enjoying their leisure time at the various cafes and shops. The storefront window displays on main street always drew large numbers of people with their elaborate decorations.

Ruby had briefly seen them on the way back yesterday after her excursion with Weiss and thought they were quite pretty in the moonlight. However, with the sun lighting up every bit of Vale, everything was even more beautiful. From the bows tied to garland and pine trees with every sort of ornament imaginable, everything felt more alive. The colors were brighter with the dreariness of the previous day gone.

A smile formed on her lips as she sighed, breath visible in the frigid air. Ruby couldn't think of a better way to spend her day than in the comfort of her friends. Lifting her hot cocoa to her mouth, Nora's voice snapped her back to the conversation.

"So how was your date yesterday?!" exclaimed Nora, bouncing at each word.

Ruby spit the warm beverage out of her mouth, covering the snowy sidewalk in chocolate. She coughed, trying not to choke on her cocoa. Looking over she saw Weiss had stopped walking entirely, a mild look of confusion, shock, and…

 _Is she embarrassed? She turned so red! It's cute._

The rest of the group was mixed in reactions. Pyrrha shook her head at her teammate while Yang was laughing so hard Ruby swore she saw tears. Blake remained as stoic as ever.

Pyrrha was the first to speak up. "Nora, you can't just go and ask things like that."

"Why not? You guys thought Ren and I were together-together. Those two spent the whole day together, alone! Is that not a date or what?" said Nora.

"It was not a date," huffed Weiss. Ruby thought she heard a bit of disappointment in the heiress's voice. "I was simply teaching Ruby. That is all."

Able to breath again, Ruby turned to Nora. "Mhmm. She's teaching me to ice skate! Not a date at all."

"Totally a date. That's what all the cute couples do this time of year!"

"We're cute?" asked Ruby, matching Weiss's blush.

"You guys would be the cutest!" said Nora.

"Alright guys, enough teasing Ice Queen and my sister," said Yang. She was still a bit winded from her laughing spurt, but recovered enough to join the discussion. Everyone but Nora nodded in agreement.

"Aww you guys are no fun!"

"Speaking of which," Pyrrha added, "What are you guys doing for the holiday break? It'll be nice to get home."

"Well Yang and I are heading back home to Patch," said Ruby. "I can't wait to see Dad and Zwei again. Oh! And Blake's coming too, right?"

"I am. I don't have much reason to stay and I've got nowhere else to go. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"No problem, Blakey," chirped Yang, grinning at the faunus. "Can't leave my partner all by herself after all, can I?"

"Aww. Well, Ren and I are heading back to our village," said Nora. "Since we couldn't visit last time. Ya know, Grimm invasion and all."

Ruby noticed Weiss shying around from the group, almost uncomfortable at the talk of break. "Weiss?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"Are you going home for break?" asked Ruby.

Once again, Weiss shifted in place, unnerved by the question. "Well… I… Yes," mumbled Weiss. "But Father and Mother have business elsewhere, and with Winter being with Ironwood, I'll be spending the break by myself."

"Nope!" said Ruby.

"Excuse me?" Weiss looked more confused than when Nora implied a date between the two.

"Nope! You're coming back with us!" beamed Ruby. Realizing she wasn't solely in charge of the decision, Ruby turned to Yang. "That ok?"

"Hmm, more time with Princess? If I said no, that would be turning the cold shoulder." Blake tapped her in the arm while the rest of group groaned at her pun. "Guys! It wasn't that bad. And yes, that's alright by me Rubes."

"I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble. I-" started Weiss, but Ruby cut her off.

"Nope, as team leader I say we vote! All in favor, say aye," called Ruby. Her hand shot up in the air. "Aye."

"Aye."

"I just said it's fine by me," said Yang.

"Then it's settled. Weiss Schnee, you be coming home with us!"

"Why do I even bother," asked Weiss, shaking her head hiding the smile on her face. "You'd drag me kicking and screaming anyway."

"Yay! Group hug!" came suddenly from Nora, corralling everyone into a tight squeeze. At the center of it all were Ruby and Weiss, smothered by their teammates.

"Hey Ruby," whispered Weiss. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, partner."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And there we go! Some fun time at home for the ladies! Fav/Follow if you want to keep up with the story! If you enjoyed/hated what you read, please leave me a review. I love hearing from you guys and it helps me immensely in providing the best story I can. Cheers (:**


End file.
